<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>God speed your love to me by bev_hm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835396">God speed your love to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bev_hm/pseuds/bev_hm'>bev_hm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Wedding Planning, this will give you cavities</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bev_hm/pseuds/bev_hm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie and Eddie eat some cake and fall more and more in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>God speed your love to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone!!! This is a holiday gift for <a href="https://twitter.com/haderfucker">Andy</a>! The first of 26 fics I'll be posting this month. It's literally plotless, just a mountain of fluff. Hope you enjoy!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> ‘BEEP BEEP BEEP’ </em>
</p><p>Eddie felt around the night table, looking for the source of the noise. He finally reached his phone and proceeded to tap it incessantly until the alarm he had set up the night before stopped blasting in his ear. </p><p>The bed was warm, a combination of the radiator and Richie’s leftover body heat. His boyfriend really was a human furnace. </p><p>He contemplated his options. On one hand, the bed was extremely cozy, and he preferred to stay in it and catch a couple more hours of sleep. On the other, he knew that this was the last of the five reminders he had set and that he needed to get up if he and Richie wanted to make their appointment. And he really wanted to. </p><p>So very reluctantly, he stretched and pulled the covers away, before grabbing his robe and walking out to the hallway, from where he could hear the sounds of pots and appliances, as well as a faint voice singing a song. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Woah, my love, my darling </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’ve hungered for your touch” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He slowly got closer to the kitchen, not wanting to be seen. He hid behind the door that separated him from his breakfast, peeking through the small window. A smile appeared on his face when he saw Richie, who was whisking eggs as he swayed to the sound of the music. He remained quiet, admiring the man he loved, a glint of gold on his left hand that filled Eddie with joy. </p><p>
  <em> “Are you, still MINEEEEEEEE” </em>
</p><p>He couldn’t suppress the snort that came out from the very intense attempt to reach the high note. His laugh startled Richie, and he looked around the room until he locked eyes with Eddie. He smirked at him and quickly opened the door to drag him in and twirl him around with his empty hand. He put down the bowl and fully pulled Eddie to him, making the man laugh uncontrollably as he led him into a dance. </p><p>“You sure you don’t want this to be our first dance?”</p><p>“I’ve told you Eddie baby! Our first dance has to be ‘I’ll make love to you’ by Boyz II Men” Richie replied. Eddie rolled his eyes, knowing damn well that the song Richie chose was sappy and slow, most likely from his ‘secret’ playlist that contained songs he had heard his parents play when he was a kid. </p><p>They danced around the tiny space, not saying a word. They simply looked into each other’s eye, each unknowingly thinking about how in just a few short months they’d be doing this in front of their loved ones as husbands. </p><p>Husbands.</p><p>
  <em> ‘Oh right’ </em>
</p><p>“Sweetheart, why are you making breakfast?” </p><p>“Because I’m hungry?”</p><p>Eddie pinched the bridge of his nose. “Rich, we’re about to eat so many pounds of cake, and you’re making breakfast?” </p><p>“But it’s so far away!”</p><p>“The appointment is in an hour.”</p><p>“Exactly! I can’t handle an hour!”</p><p>He walked backward until he got to the living room, and then flopped onto the couch dramatically, merely an inch away from falling on the floor.</p><p>Eddie sighed, with an exasperated smile on his face. He walked and crouched next to where Richie’s head was hanging off the couch. He kissed his forehead, igniting a blush that was only halfway induced by his position. “I’m gonna go take a shower. Wanna join me?” </p><p>Richie stood up immediately, or at least he would’ve had he not raised his head too fast, giving Eddie zero notice to move, effectively knocking him down. They sat there for a few minutes, each rubbing their forming bruises. It was Eddie who broke the silence, with a very confused, but indisputable laugh. Richie looked at him and let out a startled laugh of his own. Soon enough, the two exploded into uncontrollable giggles. </p><p>“Come on dipshit, let’s go get ready.”</p><p>“Right behind you my love!”</p><hr/><p>“See, this has an earthy flavor that comes from the blueberry extract.” </p><p>The couple shared a skeptical look before putting on a clear fake interest in what the guy was saying. They were at a fancy new bakery that Ben had recommended, and since neither of them had had the heart to tell him they already had a different place in mind, they decided to go to the appointment regardless. </p><p>“I can definitely taste that! I can also taste a hint of troiamine. It’s very hard to pull off, so I’m very curious about how you did it.”</p><p>Eddie put all his energy into not laughing at how the poor guy stumbled over his words trying to explain how he ‘achieved’ the bullshit Richie had just spewed. He broke for a few seconds once he looked at his partner, who looked very focused, and even wrote stuff down into a notebook he pulled out of nowhere. </p><p>Once the baker went back to the kitchen to grab more pieces, Eddie punched Richie on the arm. </p><p>“Ow! What the fuck was that for?”</p><p>“Stop being an asshole! It’s already too bad that we’re not hiring this dude, but you don’t have to mess with his head!”</p><p>“Don’t act like you’re not having fun with it! I mean what the fuck is an earthy flavor in a cake? Bunch of pretentious crap if you ask me.”</p><p>“Look, just enjoy the cake and act like we’re actually interested ok? It shouldn’t be that hard.” Eddie said, whispering the last part as he spotted the baker come back with two more trays. </p><p>“Oh baby, you know that you always make <em> it </em> that hard,” Richie replied, waggling his eyebrows.</p><p>“You fucking disgust me.”</p><p>“You love it, baby. Just like you love my-“</p><p>“Ahem!”</p><p>They turned their heads to see the poor guy red in the face. “So here’s our selection of salty favors.”</p><p>They spent another hour in that place, stuffing their faces with expensive hipster cake. Richie obviously ignored Eddie’s pleads, and he kept messing with the poor guy, who at one point just gave up and simply nodded along to the comedian’s outlandish comments about the supposed flavors and textures. Eddie fought to keep a straight face, but out of his few weaknesses, Richie’s jokes were definitely on the top three. </p><p>“Well, that’s all the flavors we got! Any questions?” The guy said. </p><p>They shook their heads and merely told him they would be in contact, before grabbing their stuff and leaving the store. As they walked out, Eddie could swear he heard a relieved sigh come from behind him. </p><p>They walked a couple of blocks to the parking lot they left their car in, and it wasn’t until they had their seatbelts on when Richie broke the silence.</p><p>“You know that he didn’t serve us all the flavors, right?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I looked at the catalog when we came in, and there’s definitely about 20 cakes we didn’t try.”</p><p>“You’re fucking with me.”</p><p>“I swear to god I’m not!” Richie replied, laughing at his fiance's disbelief. “I was counting them as they came in and everything.”</p><p>“Well, it’s your fault!” Eddie exclaimed, putting his arm over Richie’s seat, a move that was sure to fluster him. He smirked as he saw a blush rush through his skin, just like it had a few hours back. “You kept making fun of him the entire time, of course he would’ve gotten tired of serving us!”</p><p>“If you hadn’t laughed he would’ve been none the wiser!” </p><p>“Oh so now you don’t want me to laugh at your jokes?”</p><p>“Aw, Eds! You find me funny.” </p><p>“Of course I do dipshit. You’re fucking hilarious, no shit I was gonna laugh.”</p><p>When he received no response, he took the opportunity of the red light to turn around. When he did, he found Richie’s gaze full of happiness and adoration, a look that made his heart flutter in his chest. Overwhelmed, he turned his stare back to traffic, and he cleared his throat before speaking again. “I did like the strawberry cheesecake. Maybe we can get a few for the dessert table Patty wanted to set up.”</p><p>“Yeah, that sounds good. I’m sure they can do tiny ones.”</p><p>“Good”</p><p>“Good”</p><p>They fell back into silence, a comfortable one. Each lost in their own little wedding fantasies. Almost unknowingly, they put their hands together over the center console. Eddie ran his thumb over Richie’s hand, in an absent-minded but comforting gesture. He suddenly felt Richie’s ring, the metal hot, just like his owner, and he smiled as he thought how in a few more months, he’ll be wearing a matching one for the rest of his life. </p><p>They’ll get home and call Ben. They’ll tell him about their day, which will mortify him to no end. They’ll clean up the kitchen, the eggs Richie was making useless by then, and they’ll go take a nap, being extremely full. And right now, as he sees the giddy look in his fiancé’s face, Eddie can’t wait for many more days in which his biggest problem is nothing more than trying not to laugh at Richie’s antics. Something he’ll never accomplish.</p><p>And he’s happy he won’t.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me on twitter as <a href="https://twitter.com/bev_hm">@bev_hm</a> and here's my <a href="https://ko-fi.com/effy0279">Ko-Fi</a><br/>Thanks for reading!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>